Iris
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: Now in college, Satoshi's realized just how much time has passed with Keiichi unknowing of the crush he harbored. Even though he plans to keep it that way, fate seems to have something entirely different in mind. Slight AU! Satoshi/Keiichi
1. The Positive and Negative

**I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE.**

**HAH.**

**Ok, so, there's a (not-so) long story about how much of a PAIN this was to write, but it will be well worth it c: This fic isn't going to be very long, 5 chapters at most (probably less). It'll be packed full of...well...stupid fluff [an adorably drunk Keiichi -gasp-] annnnd...more stuff :3**

**Thanks to TwoCute for motivating me to write this thing XD" She'll also be drawing a fanart for it, which is nifty 8D Show her some love~!**

* * *

_"Wanna be roommates next year?"_

_The suddenness of his question caught me off guard. I blinked once or twice while my feet swung back and forth in the air. Had I heard him right? Keiichi glanced over at me, waiting for my reply._

_"Um, what do you mean?" I stammered while nervously readjusting myself so I didn't fall off the fence we were sitting on. Keiichi sighed._

_"I mean, next year when we get shipped off to college. Wanna see if we can be roommates?"_

_So I wasn't dreaming. This was good. This was very good. Now if I could only find the words I wanted to say...He just asked if I wanted to be his roommate; there was no reason to get so bent out of shape. Still, I couldn't swallow my twin feelings of nervousness and bliss._

_I averted my eyes elsewhere and took to gazing at the setting sun. It was just starting to dip behind the tree dotted mountains, hues of orange and red mixed together and replaced the cloudless blue that was there before. It was a calming sight that, thankfully, helped me find my voice again._

_"I'd like that a lot."_

_Would I ever. This was like a miracle, especially since only a few minutes before I was on the fence (no pun intended) about asking him that same question myself. Words couldn't describe how pleased I was that I had waited another year before going to college. _

_"Great." _

_I didn't have to look to know he was smiling. I could hear it in his voice and almost feel the atmosphere become even lighter. I stole a glance at him out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but admire him a second more. He was so... indescribably perfect, to me. Everything about him seemed to have an added glow as the sun hit him just right, making him appear even more flawless. I hadn't realized I looked a few seconds too long. He turned towards me, one eyebrow cocked._

_"What?"_

_I winced ever so slightly and scratched the back of my head like nothing was wrong._

_"Wh-What do you mean?" I looked away again, not wanting my heated cheeks to betray me._

_"Is there something on my face?_

_Even if there was, it wouldn't deter how perfect you are._

_"No, there's nothing. I wasn't looking at you, I was...looking at that guy over there," I pointed just past Keiichi's shoulder at some random passerby that just so happened to catch my eye. He proved to be a good enough bluff since Keiichi turned to look. I heard him laugh ever so slightly as he turned back around._

_"Alright, alright."_

_His smile didn't leave his face and neither did mine. I just wish he knew. I wish he knew how much I cared for him. How much I loved him. How much I wished with every fiber in my being that I could hold him and see his smiles everyday. I wanted to always be the cause of those smiles, just like he was the source of mine. _

_"Just think...soon we'll be out of here."_

_I nodded in agreement. It was crazy, thinking of leaving the place I'd lived my whole life. Keiichi had thrown a big enough wrench in my life when he first came here (After all...besides the guys I barely knew on my baseball team, I was raised with girls...Even though Mion can sometimes hardly be considered a girl...I think she may have more balls than I do...)._

_What would being in the city bring?_

_I wasn't sure. But...If I had Keiichi with me, I'd be fine. I was 18, my life was just getting started. I'd be fine._

_I'd be fine._

* * *

I found it hard to believe that memory was almost a year old. It was over a year ago we'd sat on that fence and watched the sunset in Hinamizawa. Our last summer in Hinamizawa with all our friends was taking place at that time. It had been mine, Keiichi, and Rena's last day of high school that day. A memorable day indeed. Keiichi and I had been hanging out, waiting for Mion's big end of school party to start, while Rena went on ahead to help her set everything up. It was a great party, just like all the Sonozaki's were. It was definitely a great way to end high school.

At the time, everything was in a haze. Realization hadn't hit me that I was no longer a kid anymore. I was an adult, and I was going to college. I was roommates with a guy I'd crushed on secretly for years. It wasn't until the day we drove to the university and settled in our dorm room that I realized just how quickly high school had passed.

Even that seems like so long ago. Currently, we were finishing out our last semester as college freshmen. Spring break had (thankfully) started last night, and I welcomed the next day by sleeping in.

I slept in for as long as Keiichi would allow, anyway.

"Wake up, I wanna go do something."

_Thump._

My breathing was muffled by a pillow that wasn't mine. I sat up, the pillow falling into my lap. I rubbed my eyes groggily before tossing it humorlessly back at him.

"I think that's the best bed head you've ever had." Keiichi commented when I went to get out of bed. I didn't even bother looking at it. I could feel my hair sticking up in various odd directions. The first few times he saw me like this, it bothered me. Embarrassed me is probably a better term. It took some getting used to, that's for sure. Nowadays, I didn't care. Wasn't like he looked attractive when he first woke up either.

"How long have you been up?" I asked before a yawn cut me off. I stood up and stretched my relaxed muscles. I prepared myself for another yawn when Keiichi threw his pillow at me once more. It hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Don't yawn, you'll make me sleepy! It's first day of college spring break, I wanna go do something!"

"How long have you been up?" I repeated, wondering just how long he waited for me before losing patience. He appeared to think.

"About...10 minutes."

I reached down for the pillow.

And chucked it back at his face unamused.

"How are you already so energetic?" I didn't understand, since I felt so drained. Keiichi just grinned.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Figure out what you want to do, I'm gonna get ready..."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" I questioned as we walked out of the dorm together. Keiichi was already jumping ahead of me, while I tagged along behind.

"I mean, I don't know what I wanna go do."

I resisted the urge to face palm. He rushed me and everything to get ready so we could go 'do something' and now...

"Well, let's go find something to do."

Most kids went to the beach or some vacation over their spring break. Not us, obviously. We were both stuck around here all spring break, which wasn't all that bad. I was just glad to be with Keiichi.

"Wanna see a movie or something?" Keiichi asked over his shoulder, making me look up. I thought for a moment.

Dark theater, unpopular movie, no one in there but us...

I bit my lip. As much as I'd like to make a move, there's no chance I could. Not only was I too shy, but I'd get way to nervous. Still, it was nice to dream.

"Sure, why not?"

I was tempted to tease him and say 'isn't that something you'd do with a girl?', but I really didn't want to blow this.

"Awesome," I heard him say as he raised his arms over his head an stretched.

Admiring him from afar was all I could do. In fact, it's all I've really done for years now. It was hard to believe how long I harbored this crush...in a way it was almost sad.

"What do you wanna see?" Keiichi as we turned the block, the movie theater not far from the campus. I had no idea what was playing so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You pick."

* * *

"Satoshi, I can't see anything,"

"Well neither can I..."

"Ow, that was my foot."

"I'm sorry..."

We were currently trying to blindly find our way through the dark theater, stepping on ourselves while trying to not step on the movie watchers. I heard grunts and groans as we walked down the rows, trying to find seats. I murmured small apologizes as we stumbled around in the dark.

As for the movie we were seeing, Keiichi had picked some action movie that was packed full of people.

Definitely not what I had in mind.

"I think I see two seats over there," Keiichi whispered in my ear, the sensation of his breath sending tingles down my spine. I shook them off and followed behind him, trying to keep my mind off of...certain unmentionable things.

Keiichi stopped short of the supposed seats, making me crash into his back. It was lucky Keiichi was carrying the popcorn; if I had, it'd be all over the floor. The guy I was standing in front of made an annoyed noise that I did my best to ignore.

"What's wrong?"

Keiichi sighed and stepped aside. There were three seats, actually. The only problem was the middle one was occupied. From the size and looks, it was by a girl no older than six. She was sitting with a bag of popcorn the size of her in her lap, munching happily while watching the movie previews.

"Think we could get her to scoot down?" I whispered over my shoulder. Keiichi shrugged. I could tell, despite the dark, that he was really annoyed. So were the people trying to watch the movie. I crouched down beside the little girl and smiled.

"Hi." I whispered, getting her attention. She took an obnoxious sip of her drink, and from the little light emitted from the huge screen, I could see she gave me a toothy grin.

"Hi." She made no attempt at whispering. I winced and looked behind me to see Keiichi was squatting too. He looked angry beyond words. I turned back to the girl.

"My friend and I were wondering if you could scoot down a seat, please. We'd like to sit together..." I smiled again, hoping she'd take to it.

She glanced behind me to see Keiichi do a small wave. She grinned at both of us.

"No, but you can both sit next to me! I like you."

Keiichi audibly smacked his face with his hand. I let out a nervous laugh just as the actual movie started.

"We'd really like to sit together..."

_"For the love of all that's holy scoot down. I can't even think of doing anything if you're in between us."_

Karma obviously wasn't on my side. She shook her head and patted the seats beside her stubbornly. I turned to Keiichi and shrugged. I didn't think I'd ever seen him look so pissed.

It was actually kind of cute.

All kinds of fight scene noises were erupting from the front of the theater as something epic was happening. I relented and ended up sitting to the left of the girl, while Keiichi sat on the right. I noticed his arms were crossed, and the popcorn sat in his lap untouched.

Well so much for that.

* * *

I didn't pay any attention to the movie. When the credits starting rolling and clapping ensued is when I came back to reality. I had spent the whole movie trying to figure out a way to coax the girl into trading me seats. However, whatever scenario that popped into my head was either really illogical, or I knew wouldn't work.

The room was slowly illuminated as the lights were turned back on. I looked down at the girl to see she was asleep, a bit of drool escaping her mouth. I couldn't fight my grimace. I looked past her to see Keiichi had fallen asleep too.

Honestly...

I reached across and nudged his shoulder, jolting him awake. He sat up straight and looked around, disoriented. I couldn't help but laugh. He rubbed his tired eyes and grinned.

"Was it good?"

"I wasn't paying attention..." I admitted sheepishly. Keiichi shook his head and acted like he was disappointed.

"I even paid your way in."

I was about to reply, when a middle aged woman cut me off. She pushed past my legs and stopped in front of the sleeping girl.

"Oh, thank you boys for taking care of my little girl."

She shook the girl lightly, making her wake up. She grinned her toothy grin and jumped up like she hadn't even been asleep.

"It was our pleasure." Keiichi uttered through gritted teeth as he waved the girl by. She held her empty bag of popcorn tightly as her mother took her by the arm.

"Byyyyyeeeeeee~" She waved with her free hand. I forced my hand up in a wave and sighed in relief when she was out of sight. I slumped slightly in my seat, trying to hide my disappointment at how that went. Keiichi glanced down at the popcorn he had, and hadn't touched. He stuck his hand inside and grabbed a handful before stretching the bag towards me.

"Want some?"

* * *

**Anfklsd DONE. YES.**

**Ok, so that was more of an introduction chapter really. Poor Satoshi. He was cockblocked. XD**

**Please bare with me, as I'm rusty when it comes to first person POV. I vastly prefer third...but seeing as first person fits this ficlet better..I went with that. **

**Thanks for reading~!**


	2. Rigid Paradise

**So I've decided to take a break on NJAM and work on this instead, since it's shorter and easier to write. Thanks to all who read the first chapter and a special bonus thanks to those who reviewed, faved, and alerted!**

**Not the longest chapter, but this is what sets the real plot in motion. I plan on this being either a 4 or 5 chapter story, so whoo it's halfway done :3**

* * *

_"It's so cold out here."_

_I glanced over to see Keiichi rubbing his hands together for friction. He placed them around his bare neck when he thought they were warm enough, then repeated the process. I laughed quietly, my breath causing a cloud of white to linger in front of my face before dissipating. All around us was sparkling white. The trees were coated with snow, icicles dangling off the bare branches. Even the It was all freshly fallen; the ground had been barely covered last night before I went to sleep. This morning I woke up to find at least four inches coating. In some places where the snow had drifted, it was even deeper.  
_

_"Figures the day the top button on my coat breaks is the day a blizzard hits." Keiichi grimaced as his hands worked to keep his neck warm. I glanced over at him again. His cheeks were rosy from the temperature, much like mine were I was sure. I could see his puffs of his breath as he breathed._

_"You can always put another button on." I reassured him with a smile. "I'm sure once we're at school it'll be nice and warm."_

_Keiichi nodded as he continued to warm his exposed neck. My hands rose to the scarf I was wearing. I looked down at it, afterwards stealing another glance at Keiichi. _

_I began to unwind the scarf from around my neck. The movement must have caught his eye, because I saw him staring at me once it was off._

_"What're you doing?"_

_I stepped in front of him, trying not to concentrate on how cute he looked with that surprised look on his face. He stopped and stared at my curiously. With shaky hands, I threw the scarf around his neck and flashed him a grin._

_"There. Now you won't be cold."_

_Keiichi held the ends of the blue scarf in his hands and stared down at it incredulously._

_"N-No, it's okay, here." He looked ready to take it off before I stopped him._

_"Nope, wear it. It's okay." My hand had brushed lightly against his, before I pulled away quickly. Even if it was cold, he still felt warm. As did my cheeks, which I'm sure were even redder now._

_Keiichi sighed with a smile. He wound the scarf around his neck, making it more snug._

_"Thanks Satoshi." He smiled._

_I'd never felt warmer._

* * *

We walked out of the movie theater, trapped in a flood of people. It was a decent sized movie theater, capable of holding a sizable crowd. Right now, it felt like the whole theater had been packed and all the movies ended at the same time. I let out a sigh as I was pushed backwards a few steps. It felt nice to be free of the people once outside on the sidewalk. I let in a big gulp of fresh air and tried to loosen up my body, only now realizing how tense I'd been.

"Well that was lousy." Keiichi grimaced as he chewed pensively on some popcorn.

"Could have been worse." I reasoned and reached into the bag for popcorn of my own. I tossed a salty handful into my mouth, afterwards wiping my hands on my pants legs.

"What now?" Keiichi asked as he watched the crowd disperse around us. I even caught sight of the little girl from before. My eyes narrowed ever so slightly on their own. I shook my head ever so slightly, bringing myself back to reality.

"I don't know, you're the one who dragged me out here wanting to do stuff. Choose something else." I told him while stretching my arms above my head. Keiichi's eyebrows furrowed before he tilted his head back and emptied the popcorn bag into his mouth. He appeared deep in thought as he chewed, leaving me with no choice but to wait patiently. I had nothing in mind of what we could do. Just spending time was enough for me.

He crumpled the bag and threw it away in a nearby trashcan before he finally answered me.

"After all that salt I want something sweet...Want to go get ice cream or something?"

I bit my lip. It really felt like we were on some kind of date. Was that why my heart was beating so quickly. I checked the clock that was mounted conveniently near the entrance of the theater.

"It's getting to be lunch time...Want to just go get some food and ice cream later?" I asked, my stomach beginning to ache at the thought of food. The popcorn I'd eaten did close to nothing for my stomach. Keiichi shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

* * *

We ate at a burger joint, not spending too much time there. Across the way was a small park, where we spent the rest of our day at. Inside had been an ice cream vendor we were plenty familiar with after being his customers quite often. We sat on a park bench with our snack and watched the people passing by.

"I wish everything was always this relaxed." Keiichi spoke, breaking the silence. I nodded and nibbled on the cone that held my ice cream.

"Breaks like these are nice..."

Keiichi leaned his head back over the bench, eyes on the cloud spotted sky above. I continued to nibble on my cone while watching the other park visitors. There were plenty of happy couples meandering about, hand in hand, fingers laced together. Smiles stretched across their faces; they all radiated an aura of happiness. Scenes like this made my heart ache in my chest. Something I've wanted so badly for so long... Something that will never happen...

I hadn't realized that I was staring at the ground now, all my features not hiding I was downcast. I sat back up, this time focusing more on a little boy of about seven who was walking his puppy. This parents were right behind him, chatting and watching their beloved child bounce around with his pet. I fought off an audible sigh and went back to half heartedly eating my ice cream. The heat had already began to melt it, some melted streams trickling down my hand. Without a napkin, I licked the sweet mess before returning to my actual ice cream. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Keiichi had already finished off his ice cream and had remained in that same position.

Not wanting to appear creepy, I took to watching other people again. The boy and his dog were a little ways ahead now, just passing by an old couple who were seated on a bench. From where I was sitting, I could only see their backs. Judging from the flock of birds around their bench, I figured they must have some bird seed or bread. The old man had his arm around his wife in a loving matter.

I was beginning to feel sick. Was this God punishing me for all the things I've done wrong in life? What did I do to deserve all this? Or maybe it was something that was yet to come, and I was being punished early. He just had to make sure I received a lifetime of suffering. I couldn't hold back the sour frown. I shouldn't be so selfish. Just being here with him should be enough.

So why wasn't I satisfied?

I shook the thoughts away. This was enough. I was happy with this.

And all I could hope is the more I told myself, the easier it would be to believe.

I'd become so wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that the seat next to mine was vacant. My head whipped around to see the spot Keiichi had occupied was empty. I looked around frantically for him, not seeing him anywhere. My ice cream was as good as cream now, the heat having already gotten the better of it. I stared down the mess in my hand and grimaced.

"You sure made a mess."

My head snapped up to see Keiichi had returned with napkins in his hand. He took my cone from me and let a napkin slip through his hand and onto my lap.

"Thanks." I murmured, wiping down my arm and dabbing a little at my face. Keiichi had walked across the path to the trashcan that was there and disposed of my half eaten snack. He walked back over, using one of the napkins he grabbed to wipe his hands. I stood to throw mine away when he stopped me.

"You missed a spot." He laughed, not giving me a chance to respond. His hand stretched out and rubbed away roughly at the corner of my lip. I was to take aback to react so I let him do as he pleased.

"That's better."

"Th-thanks." Was all managed to muster. I followed Keiichi back over to the trashcan to throw away the napkins before sighing.

"It's getting really hot out..." I uttered, wiping my brow.

"Yeah, I know." Keiichi groaned and pushed his bangs back. He fanned himself with his free hand. "Ready to go back to the dorms? Air conditioning?"

I nodded in approval, my sense still not quite recovered from what Keiichi had done a few seconds ago. Why did he...no...my thoughts...why did they tease me like this? Keiichi hadn't meant that gesture in a romantic sweet sense. That was just...Keiichi. Still...

My hand moved on its own and touched the spot Keiichi had touched with the napkin. My eyes closed and I swore I could still feel his hand there.

"You coming slow poke?" Keiichi called over his shoulder, bringing me back down to reality. I grinned.

"Yeah, sorry." I caught back up to him and walked back to the dorm by his side all the way.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and most the night playing video games back in our room. It was the most fun I'd had in quite awhile. That day had been full of surprises...

Yet the biggest surprise... definitely came later that night.

With just one phone call.


End file.
